


Vengeful

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gift Fic, Infidelity, Jealousy, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 500-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa is furious with Lucius, and she has her ways of getting back at him. Written for Couture Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeful

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble accompanies [chapter four of Alice in Wonderland](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8083925/4/Alice-in-Wonderland). Written for Couture Girl, who is wonderful.

Narcissa knew her husband was having an affair.

_She didn't care_ , she told herself, when she came home and found the sheets of her bed dishevelled and stained. She didn't care who Lucius slept with. After all,  _she_ wasn't being faithful, so why should she expect him to be?

But coming home one day to find her vanity table a mess, with the smell of sex in the air around it, was more than she could put up with.

She stood in front of it for a long time, picturing Lucius taking his mistress on it, and her throat seemed to constrict with anger.  _This_  – this was the very worst that he could have done to her. Desecrating a place that was  _hers_  – he made her sick.

She had never before in her life wanted so badly to hurt him.

And so she sent for Rodolphus.

She was practically blind with rage when he arrived. Her hands were shaking, but not so badly that she couldn't grab hold of Rodolphus's arm and drag him into Lucius's study.

"We're not supposed to be here–" Rodolphus began, but Narcissa turned to him and she had to fight to keep tears from her eyes.

"Take me," she ordered.

Rodolphus blinked at her. She had never known him to look so nervous. He glanced around Lucius's study as if he expected Lucius to burst in and catch them at any moment. "Pardon me?"

"Take me," she repeated. Her voice rose a few notes and she lifted herself up and perched on the edge of Lucius's desk, grabbing at the front of Rodolphus's shirt. "Take me here, on his desk!  _Now!_ "

"We'll be caught–"

"We won't be caught!" A tear slipped down Narcissa's cheek and her voice broke. "I want you now, Rod, here and now…"  _And maybe when he comes back and sees what we did, he'll regret fucking that_ woman _on my table_.

"What's wrong, Narcissa?" Rodolphus asked quietly, but Narcissa raised a hand threateningly, as though she meant to slap him.

"Just do it, Rod."

So Rodolphus spread Narcissa's legs for her and she draped her arms around his neck and moaned in his ear. She rocked herself against him, letting out small, breathy moans, and she kept her eyes upon the door to the study.

"Oh,  _Rod_ , that's  _so_  good…" she murmured. "Rod  _please… harder…_ "

And he complied, but Narcissa's mind was only half on him. The other half was on the door.

It swung open, she met her husband's eyes proudly, challengingly, as he stood in the doorway. She watched the blood drain from his face and that gave her a thousand times the pleasure that Rodolphus ever could have. She felt no shame, only pride, while Lucius took in the sight of her legs wrapped around Rodolphus's waist, the papers scattered on the floor, and the look of satisfaction on her face.

He closed the door silently and Narcissa smirked and turned her full attention to Rodolphus.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
